Love The Way You Lie
by Misdreamus
Summary: America was done living with England and being controlled. England cant do anything to stop him. Short Story, USUK.


"You lied to me, England! You always have! I can't TAKE it anymore!" America screamed at England over the harsh fall of rain, clouding the days of spring in London. They were standing in the middle of the street of Cockspur; there were no cars racing through, oddly enough. It was just England and America, two nations once close.

"I can't trust you anymore. Stop pretending everything is okay! Stop CONTROLLING my life!" America cried hatefully at England, pleading with raging cerulean jewels. America's glasses were smashed on the ground in front of his feet from America's angry stupor. England really screwed up this time, and now his beloved America was leaving him. Nothing he could do can stop the inevitable. All England could do was stand there and watch his love with a shattered heart.

"America…" England's voice was a shaky mess. He tried to sound mature and controlled like he had perfected long ago, but his voice shook and rose when saying America's name. England was partially glad it was raining, for America couldn't see the hot tears flooding England's eyes.

"I'm done with you. You're a fake, and you don't know anything about me. I regret meeting you in the first place! I HATE YOU, England!" England's heart bled onto the streets at America's words. But England nodded. He knew all this. Protecting America throughout the years only resulted in America hating him more. He wanted independence, and England couldn't give it to him. He couldn't do anything right, it seemed. His days as a superpower were over. England welcomed the fact, and wanted to hide in his thoughts to never be seen again. He didn't care what happened to him, now that America was gone from him.

America raised a shaky hand and pointed it at England. They were only 20 feet away, more or less. But to England, it felt like 2 billion miles. America's hair was disheveled, and his face was a mix of anger, hate and regret. The beloved bomber jacket was of course equipped on the American, and England could only remember a time when he himself was warmly snuggled up in that jacket, America's smiling face looking down on him. England shook his head to get rid of the memory. It was never going to be like that again. America hated England, and England had no choice but to do the same.

America gave England one last hateful glare.

"I'm done obeying your rules, following everything you do. I'm my own person now. I'm not your subject or your slave. We're done. I hope you're happy, Arthur." America turned, back facing England, and started walking west. He walked down the street, getting smaller and smaller; farther away. England wasn't surprised that America used his human name. They used to all the time, when they were something England has cherished. They used to be…..

And they would never again be.

England's shoulders jerked forward with a choked sob. He dropped to his knees, ignoring the pain the asphalt streets put to his legs as he fell. The pain in his heart was infinite times worse. He looked longingly at America's faraway figure, still walking away. His broad shoulders were still visible; America stood tall against the whole world.

England was a measly scrap. He was not what he once was, ruling over everyone. He didn't care anymore. His heart and soul was numb, and he'd keep it that way forever. Never again would England love. It hurt too much. He'd just lie through his teeth and be angry to everyone. He'd blame everyone for his mistake for centuries, and portray himself as a grumpy old man. England could see it now, what he'd become to be. Because life was pointless when you couldn't have what you loved, England thought. And every time he'd look at America, he'd have to bite down tears, and pretend he didn't care for the American anymore.

England loved America too much to walk away. But what choice did he have? This instantly pummeled England into depression. America would never forgive him, he had made that clear. No matter how many times England apologized, it wouldn't change anything. It was too late. England had to live with his guilt and sorrow forever.

The rain seemed to pour harder, turning into a storm; something normal here in England's lonely home. He stood up, and walked east. The opposite direction of America, for England wished to never set foot there again.

xxxxxxx

**A/N: Okay, I haven't written anything in so long. I've been really busy. I'm working on a new story and the next chapter to College Days. I hope to get back on my feet soon. This winter has not been the best, so bear with me people. :D I was inspired to write this short story when I watched a USUK video my friend made. She used the song 'Love the Way you Lie'. **

**Basically, this is during the Revolutionary War, when America separated from England and declared Independence. Only, they are a couple (still countries) and well, you should understand this much.**

**I hope you liked it! I know it's short, but it's not meant to be long. Reviews, please? This is my second fanfiction by the way. I'm working hard to improve. **


End file.
